


No Hetero

by emotionaltrinityfreak



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Fic, ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Drugs, Five Plus One, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, LA Pride, M/M, No Homo, Pride, Pride Parade, So Much Homo, but it doesn't really focus on the college aspect, but like, but like really subtle angst, five plus one fic, i guess, i think, la pride parade, no Panic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaltrinityfreak/pseuds/emotionaltrinityfreak
Summary: Five times Brendon said “No homo,” and the one time he didn’t.





	No Hetero

**Author's Note:**

> i'll just start off with a quick thank you to my beta, charliebradburyismyspiritanimal! without her, i'd still be struggling with writer's block. check out her account, she writes Stucky (Steve/Bucky, Marvel Cinematic Universe) and Destiel (Dean/Castiel, Supernatural).

The first time, Ryan hadn't thought too much of it. He hadn’t thought about it at all, really. As far as he was concerned, it had just been Brendon being funny.   
  
They'd been spending the evening in Ryan's dorm room, mindlessly following whatever the television had to offer them. Brendon had leaned over the couch and planted a kiss on Ryan's lips, before smiling at him.   
  
"I like kissing you." It was a cute statement, with nothing to it. "No homo." he added.    
  
Ryan thought he'd added the extra comment just for the sake of speaking. It didn't ruin the adorable romantic claim, it simply turned it into a small interaction, rather than a small declaration. "No homo? Brendon, we're boyfriends." The two stared at each other for a moment, before breaking out into soft laughter.   
  
Brendon placed his head on Ryan's shoulder. "Boyfriends? Title and all?"   
  
"Yeah, title and all." He sighed contentedly.

\--

The second time was just part of the college experience. Doing absurd things, just for the sake of it. Brendon had texted a question, gotten an answer, and sent a picture. The day had been rather uneventful, up until Brendon had grabbed his phone.   
  
'wanna see a picture of a cock?' Although obscene, it was a simple question.   
  
'What?' was the reply.   
  
'do you wanna see a picture of a cock?' he sent again.   
  
Ryan thought out his response, before sending, 'Are we talking about any cock or a specific one? Because if it's specific, I have one I have in mind that I wouldn't be too offended at seeing.'   
  
'so you wanna see mine?' Brendon waited for his cue.   
  
'... yes?.' Ryan waited anxiously for Brendon's response, as he could be known to blow up people's phones with the strangest messages.    
  
This time was no different.   
  
'Brendon has shared one attachment with you.' Ryan clicked on it, and almost fell off his chair when the image loaded.   
  
It was a picture of Brendon.   
  
It was a picture of Brendon holding a rooster.   
  
'Is that a fucking chicken?' Ryan typed incredulously.   
  
'he's a rooster, and his name is Gavin.'   
  
'You named him? Where are you?'   
  
'he's my pet, yes i named him. i'm in my dorm, you should join us.'   
  
Ryan walked to Brendon's dorm, shaking his head when he was let inside. "Aren't you not allowed to have pets in here?"   
  
"I don't care, I'm keeping him. You'll just have to help me hide him." Their afternoon had gone on quite smoothly, with the couple exchanging witty banter as they cared for Gavin, who Brendon had gotten from Pete, after a very strange one-night stand.   
  
Towards the end of the day, as Ryan left, he turned back to Brendon. "So, I'm not going to see a picture of your cock, huh? The other one?"   
  
"Nope," Brendon shook his head, repeating the phrase Ryan knew all too well, "No homo."   
  
"No homo?" Ryan scoffed. "You're absurd."   
  
Brendon leaned in for a kiss, "Well, you seem to like it." he'd completed the statement before their lips connected.   
\--

The third time was outright sexual, and that was why Ryan had taken note of it.   
  
Brendon was all but parading around Ryan's dorm room in what could only be described as booty shorts. He'd asked Ryan if he could go over to study, as he had an exam, and his roommate was being a "colossal fucking asshole". Ryan had agreed, and for about forty-five minutes, he'd heard nothing from Brendon, assuming he was consumed by his textbooks.   
  
Alas, he had been wrong.    
  
At some point during those forty-five minutes, Brendon had changed from a pair of jeans into shorts that made Ryan squeak when he first saw them.   
  
But he bit his lip, and kept a normal face as Brendon asked for food. Of course, his face wasn't normal, but he was trying not to stare at his boyfriend's practically bare lower half. so he was bound to look a bit taken aback.   
  
He told Brendon to take whatever he wanted from the fridge, and he chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming once Brendon left the room.   
  
The rest of the afternoon went something like that, Brendon disappearing for certain periods of time, before walking up to Ryan, who had to will himself not to grab Brendon and bend him over the couch.   
  
Sooner or later, Brendon changed back into his jeans, and took his leave. However, as he left, Ryan stopped him, demanding an explanation.   
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, "you walk around half-fucking-naked, yet you yourself don't get remotely sexual, and now you just leave!?" He didn’t know if his voice conveyed anger or frustration, but he definitely felt a mixture of both.   
  
Brendon grinned, "I was wondering how you'd react to my outfit, I guess you liked it."   
  
Ryan scoffed, "I don't care about the outfit, I care about what's under it."   
  
"Well, whatever you want, you're not getting it." Brendon smirked at Ryan's expression. "Sorry, no homo."   
  
Ryan emitted an incoherent noise, "No homo!? No fucking homo!? I hate you!"    
  
"Bye!" Brendon sang as he walked away, adding an extra sway to his hips, for the sole purpose of annoying Ryan even more.

\--   
The fourth time might not have been valid, as Brendon had been high, but either way, he'd said it, and Ryan had decided it counted.   
  
Ryan had been summoned to pick up Brendon, who was incapable of walking, much less walking straight (or queer, for that matter). Brendon had been warned that Pete Wentz's parties were out of control, and that he shouldn't go, but he knew Pete, and had known him for years; he'd be alright.   
  
He ended up seated in the corner trying to coax his brain into functioning. He stayed in his corner for the last hour of the party, until eventually there had been five people left, four of whom were blacked out.   
  
Brendon stared at the wall, his mind blank until Pete dragged him out of his state. Normally, Pete would kick out anyone who was still conscious, but this was Brendon. He and Brendon had been best friends for years, and they were practically brothers.    
  
"Bren?" He spoke carefully, to avoid startling him, "You good?"   
  
"I don't want to be high anymore." Brendon blurted. "I thought if I sat here, and tried to ignore it, it would go away, but it won't go away."   
  
Pete nodded, "Yeah, the first few times are always weird. Are you staying here, or...?" Pete left the question open-ended, letting Brendon decide. In response, Brendon handed him his cell phone.   
  
"Call Ryan," he stared at Pete before adding, "please."   
  
Pete took the phone from him, "Sure. Who's Ryan?" he asked, scrolling through Brendon's contact list.   
  
"My boyfriend." The answer was soft, almost like he'd been afraid to say it.   
  
"Okay." Pete didn’t react, simply because he saw no reason to. Brendon had come out to him as bisexual years ago, and as far as Pete was concerned, it didn't matter at all. He pressed the call button, waited for Ryan to pick up, explained the situation, and helped Brendon up as they waited for Ryan. Eventually, someone knocked on the door, and sure enough, it was him.   
  
"Sorry to make you get up at like, two in the morning, but Brendon said I should call you, and he seemed like he meant it." Pete apologized.   
  
Ryan shook his head, "No, it's fine. I wasn't even asleep." That was a lie. He’d been asleep, but the second he’d seen the name on the caller ID, he’d been wide awake.   
  
"He'll stay quiet for a while, then say random shit, and he can't do anything that requires focus." Pete warned Ryan as he helped him place Brendon in Ryan's car.    
  
Ryan almost laughed at that, "He's high, isn't he?"   
  
"Yeah." They stood in silence for a bit, until Ryan turned to leave.   
  
"I'll try to get the forehead home safe," he'd said.   
  
Pete smiled. "You read my mind." He thought for a moment, before calling out, "Ryan?"   
  
He turned to face Pete once again, "Yeah?"   
  
"Brendon really likes you. When he told me who you were, he sounded scared. I know Brendon, and he's only scared of what makes him happy, because he thinks it'll disappear." With that, Pete closed the door, leaving Ryan to think over what he'd been told.   
  
Brendon was taken to Ryan's dorm, due to distance. Ryan gave him water, and a pair of pajamas, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. But, as they attempted to drift off to sleep, Brendon chose to speak.   
  
"Ryan?" he spoke cautiously, "I told Pete you're my boyfriend."   
  
"I know." Ryan replied.   
  
Brendon stared at him in the dark, "You're okay with it?"   
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" At that point, Ryan had figured out Brendon's pattern.   
  
Brendon sighed, "Because, Ryan, no homo." after that, Brendon rolled over, and fell asleep instantly, letting Ryan go over their exchange.   
  
Brendon had been saying it like a mantra, and Ryan was connecting the dots.

\--

The fifth time was definitely the best. The two had been lying on the floor in Ryan's dorm room, staring at the ceiling as they talked about topics that concerned no one but them.    
  
They'd been silent for some time, as Brendon had gotten bored and decided to roll across the floor, and Ryan hadn't stopped him. 

Eventually, Brendon rolled back to Ryan, kissed him tentatively, and asked, "So you're pan, right?" He hoped he didn't sound rude, but he needed to ask.   
  
Ryan nodded, looking at Brendon, who had ended up cross-legged next to his head.   
  
"And I'm bi." Brendon said this as though it had been weighing on him.   
  
Again, Ryan nodded, curious as to what his boyfriend was attempting to convey. "Yes, neither of us is heterosexual, go on."   
  
"Well, um, it's almost June." he started.   
  
"Is there something important going on in June?" Ryan asked absent-mindedly, having seemingly forgotten the importance of the upcoming month.   
  
Brendon nodded quickly. "Yeah, actually. June is... well, you know, Pride Month." He took a deep breath before continuing, "and I want to march in the parade with you."   
  
Ryan stared up at him, his eyes wide. The two hadn't been together for long, but they'd been falling hard and fast for each other. Nonetheless, the ask took Ryan by surprise. "You're... serious? You're completely serious right now?"   
  
"Yes. This year is going to be my first L.A. Pride," Brendon admitted, "and I want to do it with you. I could never really be myself when I was back home, which is why I came all the way over here for college. Now that I have a chance to show off my queer side, I want to take advantage of it. With you."   
  
Ryan sat up, tears in his eyes. "Shit, Bren," he gaped at the amount of emotion Brendon had presented him with through such a short statement.   
  
Brendon looked down, awaiting a response. "I don't know if these things matter to you, or if you even go to them, but--"   
  
"Yes." Ryan cut him off. "Yes, I want to march in the goddamn parade with you."   
  
"Really?" He almost sighed in relief, but had held his breath for just a bit longer.   
  
"Yeah, really." With that, he leaned in and kissed Brendon, destroying whatever doubt he was holding in.   
  
Brendon pulled back, biting his lip. "Thank you. But there's one condition."   
  
"Seeing as  _ you _ asked  _ me _ , I think  _ I'm _ supposed to be the one giving you conditions." Ryan smiled. "But, what's the condition?"   
  
"No homo." he said softly.   
  
Ryan gave an amused sigh. "You're fucking ridiculous, you know that?"   
  
Brendon grinned, "Yeah, I do." The two shared another kiss.   
  
When they pulled away, Brendon almost collapsed in relief. It had been weighing on him for quite some time, and now that Ryan had said yes, he didn't need anything else from the world.   
  
Ryan, on the other hand, was contemplating.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to be a two-shot, but it just kinda happened. the next chapter should be here soon enough. 
> 
> -Vinnie


End file.
